User talk:Armond
/Archive1 Image:Wiki theft.jpg Your image has generated some controversy because of its language content. Your thoughts on the matter would be appreciated. (T/ ) 14:20, 25 October 2007 (UTC) An example of why Wiki's are dumb. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) PvX bug Found a bug/coding issue/something on pvx that needs fixed, sorta banned so I can't put it anywhere in pvx. Anyways, you can rate builds when your banned, at least in my case I can. --Teh Uber Pwnzer(too lazy to log in)03:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Adjacent to foe Adjacent to foe is a smaller radius than Adjacent (to self), as outlined in Range --Gimmethegepgun 04:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :O rly. --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:36, 29 December 2007 (UTC) /rage Armond, why do you bother posting on GWW? Less theory-craft, more GW. Just because you can obs and make a build on PvX, doesn't make you good (at all). You are a nice guy and everything, but get some fucking opinions/in-game expierience. Ffs, you just agree with all the random bs Auron posts, like unlocking pspike (which is actually a preset skill on the esurge mesmer bar). As you can tell, I am not in a very good mood. Between Izzy being bad, and the general populence of mankind being dumb, I am at my wits end. In conclusion, you actually have to play GW, to talk shit. Sincerely, --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:52, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Where the fuck did I say anything about pspike? Be less bad. 128.120.187.243 20:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Play the game Armond, or stfu. Unban me on PvX, or someone else will. You can't permaban for a single NPA breach. Unban all the ip's tbh, as they are not even mine. One I used ages ago, and is Nick's computer. He wanted to contribute a MoP sin, but was banned extraneously. Learn to follow policy plx. Oh, and stop kissing Auron's ass, he wants some frontal. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:39, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Now, this is totally off topic, and it may be a mistake, but it looks as good of place with the flaming... :::To Readem:assuming you are ingame Readem Rolls War, shut the hell up you god damn leaver. Thanks--Alari 01:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, you remember my in-game name? Tbh, I have no fucking idea who you are. I hate wiki people. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Please Readem, GW:NPA. You don't have to be rudely blunt to get your point across.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::#I didn't permaban you for a single NPA breach - in fact a few times I asked Auron to unban you, but he didn't. Regardless, I can indeed permaban you for a single NPA breach if I so please, and there's nothing anyone except the other sysops can do about it. ::::::#I don't know what IPs were banned. You're the one that went around evading your ban - if you wanted them to be unbanned at some point, you should have written them down. It's now up to you to find them and bring them to the sysops for unbanning. ::::::#You'll notice I don't have to follow policy. Read the admin policy. I do whatever the hell I feel like, and what I feel like happens to be the interest of the wiki. Unless you've got a specific instance of policy breaking you can bring up for discussion, I can't give you anything more specific than that. Yes, this does relate to point number one. ::::::#Auron and I happen to disagree on a number of things. If you can't accept that, too bad, but don't go ignoring it and blaming me for it. ::::::MP, quite honestly, you're not going to get anywhere warning him. It's not a huge deal to me either way; I barely ever check this page anymore (thus my delayed responses), and when I do, I know it's just Readem being Readem. 128.120.187.243 07:57, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I have to agree with Readem here tbh. Also, Alari, no one cares — Nova — ( ) 23:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :And why should I care that you(who represents everyone) does not care?-- 23:06, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Readem could own you anyday, Alari, he has rl skeel. — Nova — ( ) 00:37, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::Says the guy who doesn't trust his own team to load the builds he provides or know how to use Mind Blast eles. Gtfo my talk page, tbh, Nova. (Yes, new IP, may or may not be static.) 66.245.35.165 20:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Who said I didn't trust you, the one guy I had I told him to load the build like 5 times and he never used/loaded/saved the template, and kept bringing up the wrong build for like half an hour before you even came along, which was why I was so paranoid. At any rate, I don't midline much and I don't even have much experience at all with Mind Blast eles. I'm not saying I'm leet skeel'd myself. But I do agree with Readem. And I lol'd irl. — Nova — ( ) 00:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Honestly, I could care less about you loling irl. If it makes you feel better, fine, but do me a favor and don't bother me with it. You obviously didn't trust me because you felt the need to have me ping the bar. As if that weren't enough, you didn't trust me to run it, either. Just because you have no experience with midline doesn't mean I can't hammer 1 and 2. Just because one guy on the team fucked up doesn't mean I will, and I'd hope you have had enough trust in my abilities to let me handle a freaking mind blast ele on my own. 70.231.249.114 20:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)